15 kwietnia 1994
6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 "Mama i ja" - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 "Bunt Hadleya" - film rab. prod. USA (1984 r., 92 min) 11.35 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.40 W dolinie księdza Klaga - reportaż Hanny Kramarczuk 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - Pszczele ciekawostki - Aspirynowe plecionki 12.45 Dla dzieci: "Ciuchcia" 13.30 - 15.55 Telewizja Edukacyjna 13.30 "The Lost Secret" (23) - język angielski dla średnio zaawansowanych 13.45 "Ludzie i polityka" (13) - "Działania w grupie na niwie politycznej" - serial dok. prod. USA 14.00 Tak jak w kinie 14.15 Stan ducha (21) - "Żydzi" 14.40 Odpukać, odpukać 14.55 Doskonali - niedoskonali 15.10 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 15.35 Lektury domowe 15.40 Leksykon demokracji - Wybory 15.55 Program dnia 16.05 Dla dzieci: "Ciuchcia" 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Automania" - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.40 Pro Familia - Święto nastolatków 18.00 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.45 W kraju Zulu Gula - program satyryczny Tadeusza Rossa 19.00 Wieczorynka - "Muminki" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Piątek z Newmanem: "Hombre" - film fab. prod. USA (1967 r., 111 min) 22.00 Puls dnia 22.15 Boskie i cesarskie 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Muzyczna Jedynka 23.20 "Zmierzch bogów" - dramat prod. włosko-angielskiej (1969 r., 148 min) 1.50 Amerykańskie Nagrody Muzyczne '94 (2) - relacja z wręczenia dorocznych nagród muzycznych twórcom i wykonawcom muzyki pop, rock, country, soul, rythm and blues, heavy metal, hip hop 2.50 Zakończenie programu 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Przeboje Dwójki 8.05 Program lokalny 8.35 "Przygody Supermana" (7) - serial anim. prod. USA 9.00 Notatnik kalifornijski - Desert, znaczy pustynia 9.05 "Muzea Austrii. Muzeum Sztuki Stosowanej" - film dok. prod. austriackiej 9.30 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.05 "Schauplatz Deutschland - Rudawy" - film w wersji oryginalnej (niemieckiej) 10.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci w wersji angielskiej 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Studio Dwójki 11.10 Do trzech razy sztuka (powt.) 11.40 Róbta co chceta - program Jerzego Owsiaka 12.00 Bezludna wyspa 12.50 Studio Dwójki 13.00 Panorama 13.05 "Przystanek Alaska" (40) - serial prod. USA 13.50 Blues - Minus - Jonasza Kofty - największe przeboje 14.40 Kolekcjoner - kolekcja Atanazego hr. Raczyńskiego 15.00 Małe ojczyzny - "Z biegiem Sprząśli" Malena Zukos - film dok. Tomasza Drozdowicza (powt.) 15.30 Powitanie 15.35 "Przygody Supermana" (7) - serial anim.prod.USA 16.00 Panorama 16.05 Klub Yuppies? - program dla młodzieży 16.30 "Odlecieć stąd" (22) - "Niebezpieczna wygoda" (1) - serial prod. USA 17.20 Tęsknoty i marzenia 17.45 Witaj Hiszpanio! - teleturniej 18.00 Panorama 18.05 - 21.00 Program Regionalny 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Podatki - od 20% do 40%- Właściciele domków w budowie 21.30 Sport 21.40 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu 22.15 "Przystanek Alaska" (40) - serial prod. USA 23.05 Teatr Sensacji - Edward Mason i Ted Willis: "Dni zemsty" (l) 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Benefis Jana Boby w Teatrze STU 1.10 "Odlecieć stąd" (22) - "Niebezpieczna wygoda" (1)-serial prod. USA (powt.) 1.55 Zakończenie programu 16.25 Program dnia 16.30 Teraz Polska 17.00 Sąsiedzi - Serial Obyczajowy produkcji Australijskiej 18.00 Koniec Wieku - Magazyn Publicystyczny 18.30 Trybunał - Serial Obyczajowy produkcji Francuskiej 19.00 Informacje 19.20 Film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Supermodelka - Serial produkcji Brazylijskiej 20.00 Więźniarki - Serial Obyczajowy produkcji Australijskiej 20.58 Informacje 21.00 Lanie - Film Fabularny produkcji Francuskiej z 1968 roku 22.40 Biznes Informacje 23.00 Dallas - Serial produkcji USA odc.7 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Powitanie 7.40 Uszyj to sama 8.00 Mama i ja 8.15 Domowe przedszkole 8.45 Misja (6 - ost.) - serial TVP (powt.) 10.05 Vademecum teatromana 10.45 Historia - Współczesność 11.15 Od Opola do Opola - program rozrywkowy 11.30 Małe ojczyzny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Benefis Zenona Laskowika, czyli z tyłu sklepu 13.15 Gwiazdy jazzu: Lora Szafran z zespołem New Presentation 13.40 Bilans - mag. rządowy 13.50 Wokół kabaretu- Leniwa niedziela - recital Krzysztofa Daukszewicza 14.40 Reporterzy przedstawiają 15.35 Ze świata - progr. publ. 15.55 Powitanie, program dnia 16.00 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna 16.20 Mały teatrzyk 16.30 Wspólnota w kulturze: Marek Kubski - droga do gwiazd 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 18.00 Z Polski rodem 18.50 Pegaz 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Odbicia (3) - serial TVP 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.35 Życie na gorąco (6) - serial TVP 23.05 Tylko w Jedynce - progr. publ. 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na sobotę 0.10 Camerata 2 - mag. muz. 0.40 Zakończenie programu 05.50 Drużyna A - Serial USA 06.40 Sol De Batey - Telenowela 07.30 Kronika - Magazyn 08.00 Serwis Informacyjny TV-ES 08.15 Yattaman - Serial Animowany 08.40 Sally Czarodziejka - Serial Animowany 09.05 Zorro - Serial Animowany 09.30 Drużyna A - Serial USA 10.45 Joana - Telenowela 11.30 Telewizja w Pokoju - Magazyn Publicystyczny 12.10 Pyra Music - Magazyn Muzyczny 12.40 Program dnia 12.45 Serwis Informacyjny TV-ES 13.00 Inspiracje - Program Kulturalny (powt.) 13.30 30-lecie Klubu Tańca Towarzyskiego Dziupla - Reportaż (powt.) 13.50 Teledyski 14.00 Joana - Telenowela 15.00 Panorama Sportu - Magazyn 15.30 Gilette - Magazyn Sportowy (powt.) 16.10 Program dnia 16.14 Flesz 16.15 Yattaman - Serial Animowany 16.40 Sally Czarodziejka - Serial Animowany 17.05 Zorro - Serial Animowany 17.30 Serwis Informacyjny TV-ES 18.05 Drużyna A - Serial USA 19.05 Joana - Telenowela 20.00 Przeczucia - Thriller produkcji USA z 1979 roku 21.50 Serwis Informacyjny TV-ES 22.10 Wyrok - Obyczajowy produkcji Włoskiej 00.00 Program dnia 00.05 Serwis Informacyjny TV-ES 00.10 Inspiracje - Program Kulturalny 00.35 Program dnia 00.40 Fireball 500 - Sensacyjny produkcji USA 02.20 Serwis Informacyjny TV-ES 02.25 Globtroter - Magazyn Turystyczny 02.55 Panorama Sportu - Magazyn 03.25 Serwis Informacyjny TV-ES 03.35 Cierpieć z Miłości - Telenowela (powt.) 04.25 Program dnia 04.30 Gilette - Magazyn Sportowy (powt.) 05.10 Teledyski 05.35 Program dnia 05.40 - 05.50 Serwis Informacyjny TV-ES 17.30 Papa Castor opowiada 17.40 Szopy (7) 18.05 Śpiąca królewna - film anim. 18.30 Santa Barbara 19.20 Byle do poniedziałku (10) 20.00 Fort Boyard - gra telewizyjna 21.20 Marysia i Napoleon - komedia hist. prod. polskiej 22.55 Muzyczne dobranoc 8.05 Zbliżenia - serwis informacyjny 8.10 Eko-mania - mag. ekologiczny 18.03 Zbliżenia - mag. inform. 18.30 Mr Boguś - animowany program dla dzieci 19.00 Przed Bydgoskim Festiwalem Operowym 19.10 Camerimage 19.40 Teraz Polska - ogórki z Fordonu i proszek Pollena 2000 19.50 Ratunek - mag. policyjny 20.00 Upadek Italii - film fab. prod. chorwackiej 5.40 Drużyna A 6.30 Sol de Batey (12) 8.15 Yat-taman 8.40 Sally czarodziejka 9.05 Zorro 9.30 Drużyna A 10.45 Maria (172) 11.30 Telewizja w pokoju 12.30 Cierpieć z miłości (4) 15.05 Mag. sportowy 15.35 Gillette 16.15 Yattaman 16.45 Sally czarodziejka 17.05 Zorro 17.30 Wiadomości lokalne 18.05 Drużyna A 19.15 Maria (173) 20.00 Przeczucia - thriller prod. USA 21.50 Wiad. lokalne 22.10 Wyrok - film obycz. prod. wł 23.50 Globtrotter 0.20 Fireball 500 - film sens. prod. USA RTL 5:30 Wiado- mości 7:00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy 9:00 Potrzebna pomoc 10:00 Piękni i bo- gaci 10:30 Czas tęsknoty 11:00 Właściwa cena 11:30 Pojedynek ro- dzinny 12:00 Punkt 12 12:30 Histo- ria Springfieldów 13:20 Santa Bar- bara 14:10 Morderstwa to jej hobby 15:00 Ilona Christen: sex-telefon 16:00 Hans Meiser: rysownicy ko- miksów 17:00 Kto tu jest szefem? 17:30 Strasznie miła rodzinka 18:00 Rodzinna banda 18:30 Kierunkowy 1055 18:45 Wiadomości 19:10 Explosiv 19:40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 10:15 Muzyka ludowa 21:15 Gospoda Stangla 21:45 Cheese 22:15 Co proszę? 23:15 Gottschalk 0:00 Wiadomości 0:30 Nocą! 1:00 Erotyczna pasja - film erotyczny 2:30 Banacek RTL 2 5:30 Dr West- phall 6:15 Ro- binsonowie ze Szwajcarii 7:05 Georgie 7:30 Rock'n Roll Kids 8:00 Choppy i księżniczka 8:25 Obieży- świat Archibald 9:00 Alvin i spół- ka 9:25 W krainie jaszczurów 9:55 Ruck Zuck 10:25 Proszę o uśmiech 10:55 Dr Westphall 11:55 Hulk 12:55 Cześć, Kurt 13:25 Rock'n Roll Kids 13:55 Choppy i księżniczka 14:20 Przygody w Shoetown 14:40 Obieży- świat Archibald 15:10 Alvin i spół- ka 15:45 W krainie jaszczurów 16:25 Georgie 16:55 Robinsonowie ze Szwajcarii 17:50 Ruck Zuck 18:20 Proszę o uśmiech 18:55 Wiadomości 19:00 Pustynna gorączka 20:00 Wia- domości 20:15 Joe Dakota - western 21:45 Wiadomości 22:00 II Grande Duello - dramat sens. 0:00 Octavia - dramat sens. SAT 1 6:00 Telewizja śniadaniowa 9:00 Alf 9:30 Księżniczka Pacyfiku 10:25 Sąsiedzi 10:55 Cienie namiętności 11:50 Koło fortuny 12:30 Pod słońcem Kalifornii 13:30 Księż- niczka Pacyfiku 14:30 Bonanza 15:25 Alf 16:00 Star Trek - następne poko- lenie 17:00 5 x 5 - teleturniej 17:30 Mag. regionalny 18:00 Idź na całość! 19:00 Wiadomości 19:19 Wiadomości sportowe 19:30 Koło fortuny 20:15 Pogromcy duchów 2 - komedia prod. USA 22:25 Studio sport - piłka nożna 23:10 Marilyn - film erotyczny prod. szwajc-franc. 0:25 Izba tortur doktora Fu Man Chu - film sens. prod. niem-hiszp-wł. 1:55 Star Trek - następne pokolenie 2:40 Ukryta ka- mera 3:10 Izba tortur doktora Fu Man Chu - film sens. 4:35 Studio sport: piłka nożna 3 SAT 8:00 Panorama pogody 9:00 Wiadomości 9:05 Mag. po- ranny ZDF 10:00 Viens jouer avec nous (17) 10:15 Miejsce urodzenia Europy środkowej (1/8): Kraków - nowy serial dok. 11:00 Koncert galowy dla miasta i wsi 12:00 Będzie wesoło! 12:25 Z kra- ju 13:00 Mag. inform. ZDF 13:45 Kwe- stia sporna 14:15 Czas dla zwierząt 14:45 O czym babcia jeszcze wiedziała 15:15 Sport pod lupą 16:05 Heidi 16:30 Klub Panda 16:40 Wehikuł czasu 17:00 Mini-ZIB 17:10 Wiadomości 17:15 Lan- gwedocja 18:00 Giełda 3 SAT 18:20 Propozycje i trendy: zapach roślin 18:53 Nasz Piaskowy Dziadek 19:00 Wiado- mości 19:20 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Wia- domości 20:15 Ziemia (1/3): Znaczenie rolnictwa - nowy serial dok. 22:00 Wiadomości 22:30 Spojrzenie z ukosa 22:55 Nathalie Granger - film obycz. PRO 7 5:30 Hotel 6:20 Akade- mia policyjna 6:35 Simpso- nowie 7:00 Między nami, jaskinow- cami 7:30 Parker Lewis 8:00 Kłopo- tliwy kuzyn 8:30 Dynastia 9:30 Un Genio, due Compari, un Pollo - we- stern 11:40 Bill Cosby Show - se- rial 12:10 Agentka mimo woli 13:05 Hotel 14:00 Dynastia 15:00 Linde- nau 16:00 Kłopotliwy kuzyn 16:40 Akademia policyjna 17:00 Przygody Tint Toon 17:25 Między nami, jaski- niowcami 17:55 Parker Lewis 18:25 Nasz głośny dom 18:55 Inny świat 19:25 Bill Cosby Show 20:00 Wia- domości 20:15 Chomps - komedia 22:05 Renegaci 23:00 Wiadomości 23:10 Superglina - film sens. 0:55 Nasz głośny dom 1:25 Inny świat 1:55 Wiadomości 2:05 Kung-Fu 2:55 Lindenau 3:45 Wiadomości Eurosport 8:30 Gimnasty- ka 9:00 Formu- ła 1: Grand Prix Pacyfiku w Aida 10:00 Jeździectwo: Puchar świata w skokach w 's-Hertogen- bosch 11:00 Mag. tenisowy 11:30 Pił- ka nożna: europejskie puchary 13:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Pacyfiku 14:00 Tunisia Rallye 14:30 Magazyn sportów motorowych 15:30 Snowboard: ISF World Pro Tour 16:30 Hokej na lodzie: liga NHL 18:00 Magazyn wyścigów motocyklowych 18:30 Magazyn sportów motorowych 19:30 Wiadomości sportowe 20:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Pacyfiku w Aida (najważn. wydarzenia) 21:00 Wyścigi ciężarówek w Brands Hatch 21:30 Tunisia Rallye 22:00 Boks: wal- ki zawodowców 23:30 Magazyn spor- tów motorowych 1:00 Tunisia Rallye 1:30 Wiadomości sportowe MTV 6:00 Hity na dzień dobry (Rebecca De Ruvo) 9:00 In- go przedstawia 12:00 Soul i reggae w MTV (Richie Rich): "czarna muzy- ka" 13:00 Przeboje Paula Kinga 14:00 Simone przedstawia 16:30 Raport Coca Coli (Kristane Backer) 16:45 Magazyn nowości filmowych (Ingo) 17:00 Wiadomości 17:15 3 From 1 17:30 Zadzwoń do MTV (Rebecca De Ruvo) 18:00 Muzyczny non-stop (Pip Dann) 20:00 Przeboje Paula Kinga 21:00 Najbardziej ocze- kiwane (Ray Cokes) 22:30 Beavis i Butthead 23:00 Raport Coca Coli (Kristane Backer) 23:15 Magazyn nowości filmowych (cd.) 23:30 Wia- domości 23:45 3 From 1 (cd.) 0:00 Marijne przedstawia 2:00 Chill Out Zone - nocny show MTV 3:00 Noc z teledyskami Cartoon Network/TNT 6:00 Poran- na ekipa 9:00 Richier Rich 9:30 Wrzosowe urwisko 10:00 Biskitts 10:30 łapa, łapki 11:00 Schroni- sko dla zwierząt 11:30 Krótkie opowieści 12:00 Cudowny świat bajek 13:00 Josie i Pussycats 13:30 Człowiek z plastyku 14:00 Show Misia Yogi 14:30 Down Wit Drropy D' 15:00 Galtar 15:30 Super przygody 16:30 Fanta- styczna czwórka 17:00 Centurio- ni 17:30 Jonny Quest 18:00 Ka- pitan Planeta 18:30 Flintstonowie 19:00 Wieczór z Bugsem i Daffy 20:00 Koszmary piątkowej no- cy: Jeopardy 21:20 Cry Terror 23:10 Fingers at the Window 0:45 Cry Wolf 2:20 Cry of the Hunted 3:50 Talk About a Stran- ger Super Channel 5:30 Wiado- mości NBC 6:00 Zakupy w TV 6:30 NBC 7:00 ITN 7:15 Informacje gieło- we 7:30 Dzień w biznesie 8:00 ITN 8:15 Informacje giełdowe 8:30 NBC 9:00 Zakupy w TV 12:00 Dzisiaj w biznesie 12:30 Reporterzy przed- stawiają 13:00 Dzisiaj 13:30 Dzisiaj w biznesie 14:30 Koło fortuny - mag. ekonomiczny 17:30 Wieczorem o biz- nesie - mag. ekonomiczny 17:59 ITN 18:00 Dzisiaj 19:00 ITN 19:30 Dzien- nik kulturalny 19:59 ITN 20:00 Prze- gląd filmów dokumentalnych 20:59 ITN 21:00 Studio sport: zawody moto- rowe 22:00 ITN 22:30 Wieczorem o biznesie 22:50 Informacje giełdowe 23:00 Jay Leno - show 0:00 Rozmo- wy intymne 0:30 NBC 1:00 Właściwy czas 1:30 Mag. jazzowy 2:30 Jak za- planować wakacje? 3:00 Riviera DSF 6:00 Wiado- mości sporto- we 7:00 Tre- ning z DSF 7:30 Wiadomości sportowe 8:00 Mag. sportowy 9:00 Trening z DSF 9:30 Mag. sportowy 10:00 Zwariowane re- kordy 10:30 Magazyn tenisowy 11:00 Magazyn piłkarski 11:30 Magazyn sportów wodnych 12:00 Podróże z DSF - St. Lucia 12:30 Powerplay 13:00 Trening z DSF 13:30 Tenis: tur- niej ATP w Nicei - ćwierćfinały (na żywo) 18:00 Magazyn sportowy 19:30 Wiadomości sportowe 19:35 Power- play - sportowy show 20:00 Tenis: tur- niej ATP w Nicei (najważn. wydarze- nia) 22:00 Ring wolny: wrestling męż- czyzn (WCW) 22:45 Wiad. sportowe 23:00 Piłka nożna: Bundesliga 23:45 Magazyn sportów motorowych 0:45 Monster Trucks 1:15 Piłka nożna: Bundesliga 2:00 Ring wolny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV ES Poznań z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATV z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bygdoszcz z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV EX Bydgoszcz z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3 Sat z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TNT z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1994 roku